The Leader and Me
by kyoonel0472
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Luhan hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa yang terpaksa harus berurusan dengan salah satu 'gang' yang ada disekolahnya. 'Gang' tersebut sangatlah nakal, terlebih setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa ketua 'gang' tersebut sangatlah mesum! /HUNHAN COUPLE! YAOI!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Leader And Me**

**Author: kyoonel72**

**Main Casts: HunHan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai**

**Genre: School life, Drama, gaje-_-**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Semua casts diatas itu milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka karena merekalah yang ingin saya pakai untuk ff saya(?).**

**A/N: Haloha~ ini ff terbaru saya dengan rated m lagi XD ohya, ff abal ini murni pikiran saya sendiri dan bila ada kesamaan cerita, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan ye~ Ocey? :* yang jelas abis baca review aja, siders? Go to the hell please-_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Okay, anak-anak, sekarang ibu ingin mengabsen nama kalian satu persatu. Jika nama kalian dipanggil, tolong angkat tangan dan katakan hadir." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim- guru matematika yang terkenal killer kepada seluruh murid kelas XII-IPA 3.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Okay, ibu mulai, Ahn Mi Ra." Guru Kim mulai mengabsen.

"Hadir, bu."

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hadir~." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Kim seonsaengnim terus mengabsen satu persatu murid dikelas tersebut. Dan ketika nama Luhan dipanggil, yang punya nama malah asyik melamun. Sehingga Baekhyun- teman sebangku Luhan harus menyenggol sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Luhan! Kau dipanggil itu sama guru Kim, cepat angkat tanganmu." Bisik Baekhyun

"E-eh? Mwo?" Jawab Luhan dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Luhan? Apa tidak ada murid yang bernama Luhan?" Panggil Kim seonsaengnim untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan buru-buru mengangkat tangannya

"E-eh, saya bu." Jawab Luhan setengah berteriak.

"Ya! Mengapa kau baru mengangkat tanganmu, eoh?! Kau tahu, aku sudah memanggil namamu tiga kali dan kau baru mengangkat tanganmu?! Apa kau ini tuli?!" Seru guru Kim marah dengan mata yang melotot yang membuat Luhan menunduk ketakutan. Padahal Luhan duduk dibarisan kedua, ditengah pula.

"Jeong-jeongseohamnida, seonsaengnim, tadi aku tidak mendengar." Ucap Luhan pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Kau ini, lain kali kalau aku panggil, menyahut! Awas saja kalau sampai terulang lagi, kau akan kuberi hukuman! Sudah, duduk!" Omel guru Kim. Yang diomelin lagsung segera duduk, Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya itu hanya dapat tertawa pelan.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau tertawakan, Tuan Byun?!" Tanya guru Kim kesal. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"E-eh? A-ani seonsaengnim." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit terbata yang membuat sang guru geram

"DENGAR YA, ANAK-ANAK! SELAMA IBU MENGABSEN, JANGAN ADA YAG MELAMUN! DAN CEPAT ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN DAN KATAKAN HADIR! KALAU IBU SUDAH MEMANGGIL NAMA KALIAN TIGA KALI DAN KALIAN TIDAK MENGANGKAT TANGAN JUGA, IBU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MENULIS ALFA! DAN LAGI, JANGAN ADA YANG BERCANDA ATAUPUN TERTAWA SELAMA IBU MENGABSEN!" Teriak guru Kim yang begitu menggelegar sehingga semua murid harus menutup kedua telinga mereka kalau tidak ingin tuli.

"Okay, ibu lanjut. Kim Jong In?" Panggil Kim seonsaengnim dan yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Nampak seluruh murid dikelas itu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"KIM JONG IN? APA TIDAK ADA YANG BERNAMA KIM JONG IN?!" Teriak Kim seonsaengnim

"…"

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu." Ucap Kim seonsaengnim santai dan ketika akan menuliskan alfa dibuku absennya, tiba-tiba saja….

**BRAKKK!**

Terdengar bantingan pintu yang sangat keras sehingga mata para murid dikelas itu tertuju kearah pintu, termasuk guru Kim yang melototkan matanya seram ketika mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap salah satu diantara tiga orang tersebut santai tanpa membungkukkan badan. Setelah orang berkulit putih-pucat-seperti-mayat itu berbicara, keadaan kelas mendadak hening.

"YAA! KALIAN BERTIGA! KALIAN TAHU, KALIAN SANGATLAH TIDAK SOPAN! SUDAH TERLAMBAT, MEMASUKI KELAS DENGAN CARA MEMBANTING PINTU, DAN DENGAN ENTENGNYA KAU, OH SEHUN, MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU TANPA MEMBUNGKUKKAN BADANMU! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARKAN CARA BERTATA KRAMA OLEH ORANG TUAMU?!" Teriak Kim seonsaengnim yang begitu kencang dengan mata yang melotot seram sehingga para murid maupun yang sedang diomelin harus menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan tangan.

"Aigooo! Kau ini sungguh berisik, guru! Apa kau ingin membuat kita semua tuli dengan teriakan nenek lampirmu itu? Ah, dan lagi, bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf? Apa itu belum cukup untukmu? Apa perlu aku sumpal mulutmu yang cerewet itu dengan bibir seksiku? Apa kau ingin? Sudahlah, mengaku saja! Jangan munafik, seonsaengnim." Jawab, gerutu, sekaligus penuturan panjang lebar si-pria-berkulit-putih-pucat-seperti-mayat itu mampu membuat seluruh murid dikelas tersebut menganga lebar dan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya termasuk Luhan dan Baekhyun. Guru Kim yang mendengar ucapan kurang ajar si-pria-berkulit-putih-pucat-seperti-mayat- Sehun yang sudah sangat melewati batas itu tambah melototkan matanya dengan muka yang amat merah pertanda ia sedang marah besar. Ia memang sudah biasa menghadapi berandal-berandal macam mereka bertiga ini, apalagi ketuanya, Oh Sehun. Guru Kim memang sudah sangat sering beradu mulut dengan Sehun maupun kedua temannya- Kai dan Chanyeol, walaupun Sehun adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengistimewakan Sehun seperti guru-guru lainnya. Ia menganggap Sehun hanyalah anak badung yang kebetulan kecipratan hak atas sekolah ini. Dan selama ia beradu mulut dengan Sehun, baru kali ini Sehun sangat amat diluar batas. Guru Kim merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang guru terinjak dan tertindas/? begitu saja hanya karena ucapan Sehun yang sangat amat konyol serta kurang ajar lantas membuatnya naik pitam.

"Oh Sehun… Kau.." Ucap guru Kim geram dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat. Para murid yang melihat guru Kim seperti itu hanya dapat berdoa "semoga tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga". Guru Kim mengambil gagang sapu yang berada dekat mejanya dan dengan cepat langsung memukul kepala Sehun dengan sangat kerasnya sehingga gagang sapu itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"DASAR KAU MURID KURANG AJAAAR! KELUAR KAU DARI KELASKU! DAN BERSIHKAN SELURUH TOILET, LABOLATORIUM, DAN GUDANG YANG ADA DISEKOLAH INI! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU ANAK DARI PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI KAU BISA BERTINGKAH SESUKAMU! KALAU KAU TIDAK MELAKSANAKAN PERINTAHKU, AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU PADA AYAHMU ATAS TUDUHAN PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK DAN PERILAKU TIDAK TERPUJI TERHADAP GURU! DAN KALIAN BERDUA, CHANYEOL DAN KAI, KALIAN JUGA HARUS MEMBANTU SEHUN! MENGERTI?! CEPAT SANAA KELUAAAARRRR!" Teriak guru Kim dengan sangat amat kencangnya melebihi teriakan-teriakan yang sebelumnya. Bahkan para murid rasa teriakannya mampu terdengar hingga planet Mars /-_-/. Mereka juga harus ekstra sabar karena mempunyai guru yang hobi sekali berteriak. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan guru Kim hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Pasalnya ia juga sedikit merinding dengan ancaman dari guru Kim kalau sampai dia melaporkannya ke ayahnya, bisa-bisa mobil serta ATM-nya yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Ck! Ne, ne! Dasar guru gila!" Gerutu Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ia rasa telah terbelah atas pukulan sadis gurunya itu. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan pintu yang dibanting dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar manusia tak waras!" Ucap guru Kim geram. Kegeraman guru Kim bertambah setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih saja diam tak bergeming dihadapannya dengan tatapan "kau-parah-sekali-seonsaengnim-kalau-Sehun-terserang-kanker-otak-bagaimana" Baru saja guru Kim ingin berteriak, Chanyeol dan Kai langsung cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

"Haahh~ Aku bisa gila kalau terus menghadapi murid-murid gila seperti mereka." Gumam guru Kim pelan setelah itu ia langsung menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mengeluarkannya

"Okay anak-anak, lupakan kejadian yang sangat tidak penting tadi, sekarang buka buku paket matematika kalian halaman 407." Ucap guru Kim dan dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh murid.

* * *

**-OoO-**

* * *

"Aiggooo..! Perasaan kau deh yang membuat masalah, kenapa jadi kita sih yang ngerjain?!" Gerutu Kai sambil terus mengepel toilet yang berada dilantai satu.

"Tau nih, kau sih, pake acara mencari masalah dengan guru gila itu." Ujar Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Kai.

"Ya ya ya! Sudahlah kalian kerjakan saja! Lagipula guru gila itu juga menyuruh kalian untuk membantuku kan? Dan lagi, apa susahnya sih cuma ngepel saja juga. Kalian mau kalau kalian aku pecat jadi temanku? Atau kalian mau tidak aku traktir lagi ya? Bilang saja deh! Aku sih tidak akan rugi, justru kalian yang rugi karena tidak lagi mempunyai teman yang sangat tampan seperti diriku ini." Jawab Sehun santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Saat ini Sehun tengah berdiri bersandar didepan toilet dengan kaki yang diangkat satu. Dan jangan lupakan seragamnya yang sangat berantakan itu. Dasi dilonggarkan, kemeja putih dikeluarkan, ikat pinggang dipakai asal-asalan dan almamater yang sengaja digantungkan dibahu sebelah kirinya dan yang jelas rambut cokelatnya yang sangat acak-acakan. Beginilah penampilan Oh Sehun sang ketua dari gang ternama disekolahnya - The Killer Boys-

Mengapa dinamakan "The Killer Boys"? Eiittsss.. kalian jangan berpikir bahwa mereka ini adalah para pembunuh. Yang dimaksud "The Killer Boys" disini adalah kelompok cowok-cowok populer, kaya dan tampan- tentu saja yang mampu memikat siapapun yang ada disekolah. Para yeoja sudah pasti terpikat dan terpesona oleh mereka, bahkan tak jarang namja disekolah Seoul Art School ini menyukai The Killer Boys. Mari aku perkenalkan masing-masing dari mereka.

**Park Chanyeol,** Si tiang listrik berjalan, itu panggilan dari Sehun. Faktanya, Chanyeol ini memang mempunyai tubuh yang paling tinggi diantara kedua temannya. Chanyeol ini orangnya suka banget tersenyum - atau lebih tepatnya nyengir mulu disituasi apapun- dan paling ramah daripada Sehun ataupun Kai. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama kedua di Korea- Park Song Joo. Dia hobi sekali bermain gitar dan pintar nge-rapp serta jago ngegombal. Sebenarnya juga, akademis Chanyeol itu terbilang "lumayan" dibanding Sehun dan Kai. Sebenarnya sih Chanyeol tidak terlalu nakal dan terbilang cukup pendiam dulunya, tapi semenjak bergabung di The Killer Boys anak ini jadi menjadi hyperactive serta nakal. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan serta manis disaat yang bersamaan, tubuh yang tinggi dan senyuman manis -yang terkadang konyol- nya yang mampu memikat para murid yeoja disekolahnya. Oh ya, Chanyeol ini belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran tapi sudah lumayan sering melakukan seks-_-

**Kim Jong In,** atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai merupakan anak dari seorang artis terkemuka sekaligus artis dengan tarif termahal di Korea- Kim Yoon Ra. Kai ini sangat playboy serta boros. Ia pernah memacari lima yeoja sekaligus dihari yang sama dan memutuskan mereka semua dua hari kemudian dengan alasan para yeoja itu tidak lagi seksi dimatanya. Ia juga sering mengunjungi klub bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan melakukan seks dengan para yeoja ataupun namja sampai puluhan ronde. Kai ini sangat berkarakteristik, pasalnya ia mempunyai kulit cokelat yang menurut orang-orang serta dirinya seksi itulah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan serta bibir tebalnya yang seksi itu mampu membuat para yeoja klepek-klepek. Kai juga sangat jago nge-dance dan ia juga orang yang enak diajak curhat. Selama 17 tahun Kai hidup, sudah puluhan, ani, bahkan ratusan yeoja ataupun namja sudah dipacari dan ditidurinya. Satu lagi, Kai mempunyai bakat terpendamnya, yaitu ia sangat pandai membaca puisi.

**Oh Sehun,** inilah sang ketua gang, Sehun. Sehun adalah anak dari pemilik Seoul Art School- Oh Gyeong Min. Itulah mengapa para murid serta guru yang ada disekolah itu sangat segan terhadapnya, terkecuali Kim seonsaengnim. Sehun ini adalah yang paling badung dibanding Kai dan Chanyeol- namanya juga ketua. Guru-guru saja sudah kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Sehun yang sangat semena-mena itu. Selama Sehun bersekolah, hanya Kim seonsaengnim lah yang berani melaporkan Sehun ke ayahnya karena ulah Sehun –tanpa Kai dan Chanyeol karena saat itu mereka tidak masuk- yang diluar batas. Bayangkan saja, Sehun memukuli siswa baru –yang tak berdosa itu-, sampai-sampai siswa baru itu harus dilarikan kerumah sakit- nyaris sekarat hanya gara-gara ia kesal karena kalah bermain game yang ada diponselnya. Cukup satu kali Kim seonsaengnim melaporkannya karena efeknya sangatlah berat, Sehun harus merelakan mobil sport mewahnya serta ATM-nya disita selama seminggu dan ia juga tak diberi uang jajan oleh ayahnya. Maka dari itu Sehun lebih baik mengalah daripada harus berurusan dengan guru Kim bisa-bisa mobil serta ATM-nya yang menjadi taruhannya. Sehun ini sangatlah tampan, angkuh dan dingin. Ia mempunyai alis tebal, bibir yang tipis namun tetap seksi, hidung yang mancung, tatapan yang tajam, serta rahang yang tegas dan jangan lupakan kulit yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kai, sangat putih. Seluruh siswi yang ada disekolah ini menyukai Sehun, bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Mereka tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah berandalan sekolah, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah mengapa ada pria yang sangat tampan sepertinya? Atau, kupikir Sehun adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk hidup didunia. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sehun ini juga jago sekali nge-dance, sama seperti Kai dan lagi ia sangat ahli dalam bidang bela diri, salah satunya taekwondo. Sama seperti Kai, ia juga sudah sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, tapi Sehun tidaklah se-playboy Kai. Dia itu gay dan sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan seks. Dalam urusan seks, Kai sangat kalah telak dengan Sehun, hampir setiap hari tak peduli itu pagi, siang, sore atau malam ia selalu melakukannya dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda. Kadang ditemani Chanyeol dan Kai tapi tak jarang ia mengunjungi bar sendiri. Kalau ia bosan ataupun kesal, ia selalu mengungjungi bar untuk bersenang-senang. Yup, Oh Sehun adalah orang yang sangat mesum dan tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

Itulah mereka. Oh ya, The Killer Boys sendiri adalah satu-satunya gang yang ada disekolahnya. Pasalnya, tidak ada guru yang berani membubarkan gang mereka karena ya –you know why la-. Orang tua mereka sangatlah berpengaruh, jadi guru-guru tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membubarkan gang mereka. The Killer Boys sangatlah sering keluar masuk BK. Hampir setiap hari mereka dipanggil oleh guru BK atau ruang kepala sekolah untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ulah mereka, seperti, tawuran, membawa alkohol kesekolah, berperilaku tidak sopan terhadap guru, bercumbu didepan kelas-ini kelakuan Kai-, memecahkan kaca kelas, dan yang paling parah memukuli para siswa baru dan pertukaran pelajar sampai babak belur. Mereka juga seringkali di skors karena hal itu, dan mereka justru senang karena menganggap skors yang diberikan para guru itu merupakan hadiah liburan setelah terus-terusan belajar disekolah dan memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke bar. Skorsing, bullying, dan hukuman sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka. Dan jangan lupakan mereka yang setiap hari Senin tidak pernah mengikuti upacara bendera, datang selalu terlambat satu jam lamanya, masuk kelas semaunya dan mengambil makanan kantin tanpa membayarnya. Okay, mungkin itu saja kilas tentang gang The Killer Boys ini yang dapat kuceritakan.

*back to story*

Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan "seenaknya" dari Sehun sambil terus mengerjakkan aktifitasnya. Tiba-tiba ada salah seorang murid, sepertinya kelas X yang memasuki toilet. Tampilannya sangatlah cupu. Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat murid itupun saling bertatapan dan menyunggingkan seringaian mereka.

"Hey, anak culun. Kemari kau!" Panggil Kai. Anak itupun menghampiri Kai dan Chanyeol sambil terus menundukan wajahnya.

Setelah murid tersebut sudah dihadapan Kai dan Chanyeol, Kai langsung melemparkan gagang pel yang ia pegang kepadanya dan berkata

"Pel toilet ini sampai bersih! Oh ya, jangan lupa juga, bersihkan seluruh toilet, labolatorium, dan gudang yang ada disekolah ini! Mengerti anak culun? Dan jangan coba-coba adukan ini kepada guru Kim, kalau sampai kau berani, kau akan aku hajar sampai nyawamu melayang!" Perintah dan ancaman Kai sukses membuat murid itu gemetaran dan sangat takut. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Kai semakin menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Setelah itu Kai dan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari toilet. Murid culun itupun langsung mengepel.

"Kajja, hun, kita kekantin, aku lapar." Ajak Kai ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapan Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kai pun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak-Sehun sedang main ponsel- Sehun yang heran pun bertanya

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Lihat saja dibelakangmu." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Sehun pun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearang belakang dan matanya melihat ada seorang murid culun yang sedang mengepel sambil terus membenarkan kacamata tebalnya yang turun.

"Kalian cukup pintar juga ternyata." Ujar Sehun pelan

"Yaiyalah.." Jawab Kai sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Yasudah, kajja kita pergi kekantin." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai pun mengangguk dan mereka langsung melesakkan kaki mereka menuju kantin yang masih sangat sepi, bel istirahat belum berbunyi tentunya.

* * *

**-OoO-**

* * *

**KRIIINNGGG!**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Mimik wajah murid-murid kelas XII-IPA 3 yang selama pelajaran guru Kim tadi terlihat frustasi dan bosan mendadak sumringah berkat bunyi bel tersebut. Begitu halnya Luhan, kepalanya dari tadi sudah sangat mumet dan rasanya ingin meledak mendengarkan guru Kim yang menjelaskan soal-soal aljabar serta menuliskannya dipapan tulis putih yang sangat dipenuhi soal-soal serta coretan itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat antusias memperhatikan guru Kim yang sedang menjelaskan soal-soal aljabar tingkat terumit itu serta mencatat beberapa soal yang ada dipapan tulis. Well, Baekhyun sangat menyukai pelajaran matematika, sedangkan Luhan sangat menyukai pelajaran biologi. Bahkan mereka sering beradu argumen tentang pelajaran mana yang paling mudah.

"Kajja, Lu, kita kekantin, perutku sudah konser(?) dari tadi nih" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Jawab Luhan. Mereka pun langsung pergi kekantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dikantin….

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Baek? Biar aku yang memesankannya untukmu." Tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin dua porsi ddeokbokki ukuran jumbo dan untuk minumannya aku ingin cola saja, Lu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Okay, tunggu yaa.." Pamit Luhan. Ia langsung pergi menuju antrian ddeokbokki yang panjangnya lumayan itu.

"Cepat Lu! Jangan pakai lamaaa~" Teriak Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Luhan pun langsung mengantri. Ia berada dibarisan paling akhir saat ini.

"Duhh..lama sekali sih, aku sudah sangat lapar ini." Gerutu Luhan. Kepalanya terus melihat antrian didepan yang masih saja panjang.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menitan Luhan mengantri, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pesanannya dan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma." Ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum ramah kepada ahjumma penjual ddeokbokki itu. Luhan pun membawa nampan itu dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya saat ini memegang pesanan dia dan Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya memegang dua cola dan dua bubble tea yang diplastikkan dan tangan kanannya memegan nampan berisi empat ddeokbokki ukuran jumbo yang ekstra pedas itu. Luhan terus berjalan menghampiri meja yang berada dipaling pojok tempat Baekhyun berada. Ketika sudah hampir sampai, tiba-tiba saja kaki kiri Luhan tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas, hingga akhirnya…..

**BRUKKK!**

Keadaan kantin yang semula bising mendadak hening. Setelah diselimuti keheningan beberapa saat, keadaan kantin jadi berubah menjadi penuh bisik-bisik para murid. Luhan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Ddukbeokki yang ia bawa pun sudah hilang entah kemana dan bubble tea serta cola yang ia bawa sudah tumpah kemana-mana. Dengan canggung-dan tubuh yang sakit tentunya- Luhan mendudukan dirinya dan menglap bekas tumpahan minuman tadi yang ada dikemeja serta almamaternya dengan sapu tangannya. Suara bisikan semakin ramai saja, tetapi Luhan tak memperdulikannya, ia masih sibuk membersihkan seragamnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman yang cukup keras.

"EKHEM." Dehem seseorang, tetapi Luhan tak mengindahkannya. Orang itu pun kesal dan berdehem dengan volume yang satu tingkat dinaikan sekarang.

"EKHEMM!" Dehem orang itu lagi. Luhan yang baru menyadari itupun berdecak sebal dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu aktifitasnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Lihan ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, tubuhnya juga mendadak bergetar dan jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang berubah menjadi sangat pucat seketika saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika baru menyadari bahwa ddeokbokki yang tadi ia bawa ternyata sudah berceceran dilantai dan bumbu ddeokbokki itu menempel dengan indahnya diseragam orang itu- Oh Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan. Sehun dengan tampang jengkelnya yang ia tibani dengan tampang datar serta dinginnya dan Luhan dengan tampang bodohnya dengan tatapan kira-kira begini "Kumohon-aku-tidak-ingin-mati-sekarang-Sehun-ssi". Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia sangat takut dengan tatapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangatlah mengintimidasi serta tajam itu. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan yang "tidak cepat bertindak" itu pun berdecak kesal

"Ck! Apa yang kau tunggu? Bangun, bodoh!" Seru Sehun kesal. Luhan yang merasa terpanggil pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian dihadapannya ini hanya dapat harap-harap cemas "semoga-Luhan-tidak-menjadi-salah-satu-korban-Sehun-ya Tuhan-".

Ketika sudah berdiri, Luhan tidak berani menatap mata Sehun. Ia terus menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencengkram dagu Luhan dengan tangannya secara paksa. Luhan yakin saat ini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, ia masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sehun yang melihat menutup matanya itu pun kembali berdecak

"Ck! Buka matamu bodoh!" Perintah Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun itu pun denga ragu membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun penuh penekanan. Luhan pun berusaha mengalihkan matanya kearah lain.

"Tatap aku!" Bentak Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar bentakan dari Sehun pun segera menatap iris cokelat yang tajam miliknya itu.

"Kau tahu saat ini kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa, huh?!" Bentak Sehun lagi. Rasanya Luhan ingin mati jika terus seperti ini. Jangan lupakan keadaan kantin yang tentunya masih dipenuhi bisik-bisik para murid dan semakin ramai saja.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau bisu, hah?!" Bentak Sehun lagi dan lagi. Luhan menelan ludahnya secara paksa.

"Ma-mafkan a-aku..Sehun-ssi..a-aku benar-benar tidak seng..sengaja." Jawab Luhan terbata dan gemetaran. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari dagu Luhan -menghempaskannya secara kasar-

"Lihat! Seragamku jadi kotor dan dipenuhi noda! Ini semua akibat ulahmu, bodoh! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENERIMA PERMINTAAN MAAFMU DAN PERSETAN DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL TIDAK SENGAJA! KAU HARUS KUHUKUM!" Teriak Sehun murka dihadapan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Sehun pun semakin gemetaran. "aku-akan-dihukum-hah-masih-mendinglah-daripada-aku-dibunuh" itulah pikiran Luhan saat ini. Dan Luhan hanya dapat harap-harap cemas kira-kira apa hukuman yang akan Sehun berikan untukya. Semoga saja tidaklah berat, pikirnya.

"Ikut aku!" Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan secara paksa -dengan seragam yang masih kotor tentunya- untuk membawa Luhan kesuatu tempat. Kai dan Chanyeol pun langsung bertatapan "mampus-saja-anak-itu-diperkosa-Sehun". Setelah bertatapan Chanyeol dan Kai langsung menghela nafas dan mengindikan bahunya tidak peduli dan segera mencari tempat untuk makan.

Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan diseret entah kemana oleh Sehun pun mendadak khawatir serta gelisah. Rasa lapar yang tadi sempat menghantuinya pun sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Bagaimana ini… Sebentar lagi kan bel masuk berbunyi! Aduuh.. Sehun membawa Luhan kemana ya.." Gumam Baekhyun gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author mau ngucapin**

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa**

**bagi yang menjalankannya ;)**

**Semoga kita semua bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya**

**dan untuk para siders,**

**saya harap kalian dapat bertobat yaaa~**

**.**

**.**

****** Kira-kira apa ya hukuman yang dikasih Sehun buat Luhan? Penasaran? Tunggu jawabannya dichapter depaann~~ huahahaha XP. Dan saya gak ada henti-hentinya buat ngingetin kalian semua yang baca ff saya untuk berkomentar dikolom yag telah disediakan dibawah itu. Apa susahnya sih komentar doang? Kalian Cuma komentar kok bukan lari marathon yang ngelewatin empat benua dan satu samudera-_- Saya Cuma ingin mendapat apresiasi dari kalian yang baca ff saya. Saya harap readers semua bisa mengerti dan mengapresiasi ff saya, dikata bikin ff segampang bikin telor ceplok gitu?-_- yang review saya doain bisa ketemu bias masing-masing /amiiiinnnn/ dan bagi yang masih gak mau review tobatlah kalian semua :3 ********  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Leader And Me**

**Author: kyoonel0472**

**Main Casts: HunHan**

**Other Casts: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai**

**Genre: School life, Drama, gaje-_-**

**Length: Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Semua casts diatas itu milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka karena merekalah yang ingin saya pakai untuk ff saya(?).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-akh! Sehun..pelan-pelan! Tanganku sakit ini..awhh" Ringis Luhan sedari tadi tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun namun tak diindahkan oleh pria dingin itu. Sehun terus saja menyeret Luhan dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu tempat.

**BRAKK**

Pintu gudang itu dibuka secara kasar oleh Sehun.

**SRETT**

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan secara kasar hingga Luhan nyaris terjatuh. Akhirnya tangan Luhan dapat terbebas juga dari cengkraman tangan sialan Oh Sehun.

"Awwhh..tanganku lecet lagi..aduh gimana ini..awwhh.." Ringis Luhan sambil meniup-niup pergelangan tangannya yang lecet akibat ulah Sehun.

**BRAKK**

Pintu gudang itu tertutup lagi. Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, kunci tersebut sudah masuk kedalam saku celana Sehun. Sehun menyeringai dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang berada ditengah ruangan. Luhan masih belum sadar juga saat ini dia ada dimana karena ia masih sibuk mengurusi tangannya yang lecet.

"E-eh? Oh Sehun? Kita ada di- oh astaga! A-apa?! Kita berada digudang?!" seru Luhan heboh saat menyadari bahwa ia berada digudang. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil terus mendekat kearah Luhan tanpa melepas seringaiannya.

"K-kau..kau mau apa huh?" Ucap Luhan panik saat dirasa Sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau apa katamu? Hey, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Jawab –atau Tanya– Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Ke gudang?" Tanya Luhan cepat. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Luhan. Mengapa ia membawa Luhan ke gudang? Tentu saja karena ingin memberimu hukuman, bodoh! Geram Sehun dalam hati.

"Menurutmu? Apa kau lupa dengan ini? Hmm?" Ucap Sehun seraya menunjukkan seragamnya yang masih kotor akibat kejadian "tumpahnya ddeokbokki Luhan" dikantin tadi. Luhan yang melihat seragam Sehun langsung menciut.

"A-ah..anu..ehmm..a-aku ak-" Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena intrupsi Sehun. "Aku akan memberimu hukuman, jadi kau tidak dapat menolaknya bukan? Dan aku ingin kau melakukannya tidak dengan terpaksa!" Ucap Sehun tajam. Sehun terus saja melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mundur. "N-ne. Kau tenang saja, a-aku akan menerima apapun hukuman darimu." Jawab Luhan gugup. Sehun semakin menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Memang harusnya seperti itu." Balas Sehun santai. Luhan merutuki tembok sialan yang menabrak punggungnya. Langkahnya jadi terhenti, sedangkan jaraknya dengan Sehun hanya tinggal tiga jengkal saja.

"Tak perlu gugup seperti itu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun ketika dirinya sudah tepat berada didepan Luhan. Luhan kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Oh Sehun mengetahui namanya?! Luhan bukanlah murid popular disekolah, ia adalah murid biasa-biasa saja dan lagipula Luhan tidak kaya, tapi mengapa bias seorang Oh Sehun mengetahui namanya? Luhan tak habis pikir.

"Kau akan merasakan pengalaman baru bersamaku, aku tahu kau adalah namja polos dan bodoh." Ucap Sehun santai. Luhan hanya dapat membulatkan matanya karena pernyataan Sehun yang mengatainya "bodoh".

"Yak! Kata siapa aku bodoh, huh?! Apa kau tidak tahu, kemarin aku mendapat nilai A+ untuk pelajaran kimia. Dan kau..pasti kau mendapat nilai E-." Ucap Luhan meremehkan. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan tak berarti Luhan.

"Sudah cukup basa basinya, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Sehun cepat tangan Sehun langsung menarik dagu Luhan dan mulai mencium bibir mungil tersebut dengan kasar. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget. Apa-apaan dia, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya! Selama ini Luhan selalu menjaga salah satu asset terpentingnya itu untuk dijamah oleh orang yang hanya ia cintai. Tapi sekarang?!Oh Sehun yang sialan itu mencium bibirnya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Apa-apaan dia?! Luhan meronta-ronta agar Sehun melepas pagutannya dibibir Luhan. Namun Sehun malah menarik tengkuknya agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Kedua tangan Luhan yang bebas itu pun menjambak rambut Sehun sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya usaha Luhan berhasil,ciumannya terlepas.

"Haaahh..hah..hahh.." Nafas Luhan terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. Wajahnya pun merah padam. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Seru Luhan marah saat ia sudah bias mengatur nafasnya. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya pertanda ia sedang marah besar. "Apa yang kau lakukan katamu?" Tanya Sehun geram tepat diwajah Luhan. Seketika Luhan merinding mendengar ucapan Sehun dan disertai tatapan tajam darinya.

"Dengar." Ucap Sehun mencoba bersabar. "Aku itu sedang memberimu hukuman. Jadi kau diam saja, tak usah menolak bodoh! Sekarang, aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang tadi aku lakukan padamu. Cepat. Se-ka-rang!" Ucap Sehun tegas. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya dapat melongo. "Ma-maksudmu a-apa, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"Masih bertanya maksudku apa?! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih?!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan hingga wajah Luhan terdongak dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Cium aku seperti aku menciummu tadi. Dan kau harus melakukannya dengan ganas. Mengerti?" Ucap Sehun tegas sambil terus menjambak rambut Luhan. "N-ne..Sehun..kumohon..lepas..rambutku sakit.." Ringis Luhan. Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau tidak melakukannya dengan ganas, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menjambak rambutmu hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun!" Ucap Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mau hal menjijikan itu terjadi. Luhan pasrah. "N-ne..aku akan menciummu! Sekarang kumohon lepaskan rambutku Sehun.." Ucap Luhan memohon.

Sehun pun melepaskan cengkramannya dirambut Luhan. Luhan mengacak rambutnya sebentar. "Cepat lakukan." Ucap Sehun tak sabar. Luhan pasrah, ia harus menuruti perintah Sehunkalau tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Perlahan Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Karena Sehun lebih tinggi, terpaksa Luhan harus berjinjit untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Ti-

Hangat dan basah. Bibir Luhan sudah sepenuhnya menempel dibibir tipis Sehun. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Sehun mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk mendorong tengkuk Luhan. Ia jaga imej. Kedua tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengalungkannya di leher putih Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Ia lumat bibir tipis itu atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tetap tidak ada respon dari sang empunya. Luhan yang kesal pun mulai melumat bibir Sehun secara kasar dan penuh gairah. Dihisapnya bibir Sehun kuat-kuat dan terus dilumat secara kasar. Luhan terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, tak lupa tangannya tak henti mendorong tengkuk Sehun agar ciumannya semakin dalam dan dalam.

Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan nafsunya untuk tidak membalas ciuman "ganas" dari Luhan. Dengan cepat tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan tangan satunya lagi memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif. Sehun memakan rakus bibir mungil Luhan. Ia lumat, hisap dan menggigiti kecil bibir tersebut. Tangan Luhan berpindah ke rambut Sehun. Dijambaknya rambut cokelat itu agar pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Sehun berusaha membuka mulut Luhan dengan belaian lidahnya. Bibir Luhan terbuka sedikit, pada kesempatan itulah dengan cepat lidah Sehun memasuki goa hangat milik Luhan. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan bergulat. Tentu saja Sehun yang mendominasi perpagutan liar mereka. Melilit lidah dan bertukar saliva. Tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan mendesah. Lidah Sehun menyapu langit-langit goa Luhan dengan lembut dan itu membuat Luhan mendesah hebat. Suara kecipak terdengar jelas digudang ini.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit berciuman panas, pasokan oksigen mulai menipis. Luhan dengan kasar mendorong dada bidang Sehun. Dan terbentanglah benang saliva yang entah milik siapa itu.

"Haahh..haahh..haaahhh…" Nafas Luhan tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya sangatlah merah dan bibir mungilnya pun membengkak cukup parah. "Kau pintar juga ternyata,aku tidak menyangka." Ucap Sehun santai sambil menghapus lelehan saliva disudut bibirnya. Wajah Luhan langsung merona hebat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia juga tidak menyangka apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Jangan kau pikir hukumanmu sudah berakhir, Luhan." Ucap Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. "Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan takut. "Hukuman macam apa yang akan kau berikan lagi padaku, Sehun?" Sambungnya. "Anggap saja tadi pemanasan, bisa dikatakan ini bukan hukuman, melainkan pengalaman khusus untukmu, sayang." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Sehun mulai menciumi daun telinga Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Ia tahu ini merupakan salah satu hukuman dari Sehun. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Sehun mulai menjilati telinga kanan Luhan. Tangan kanan Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun kuat-kuat."Tak usah ditahan, sayang. Keluarkan saja desahan seksimu itu." Ucap Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan akhirnya mengeluarkan desahannya

"Sshh..ahhh…" Desah Luhan tertahan saat Sehun mulai menggigiti kecil daun telinganya. Setelah puas dengan telinga Luhan, bibir Sehun pun turun ke ceruk leher Luhan. Ia mulai mencium dan mengendusi leher putih nan jenjang itu. Sehun menghirup kuat-kuat aroma strawberry mint yang menyeruak dari leher Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mulai menggigit dan menghisap kecil leher Luhan. Luhan merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika lehernya digigit dan dihisap kuat-kuat oleh Sehun. Terciptalah bercak merah keunguan hasil karya Oh Sehun. Sehun mengulanginya lagi dan lagi dibeberapa tempat. Luhan terus saja mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kekanan kekiri merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun. Tak henti-hentinya pula tangan Luhan terus menjambak rambut Sehun agar semakin dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Nngghh..Sehunnhh..ini nikmathh sekaliihh.." Desah Luhan saat tangan kiri Sehun dengan nakal mencubit nipplenya dari luar. Bibir Sehun pun turun ke dada Luhan (yang entah sudah kapan kemeja Luhan terbuka). Dan kini Luhan half-naked. Sehun mulai memberi kissmark didaerah dada Luhan. Tangan kirinya dipakai untuk memilin nipple kanan Luhan sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas lembut penis Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana itu. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah desah tak tahu diri ketika Sehun memberinya tiga service sekaligus. "Aaahh..sehuunnhh…sshhhh…" Racau Luhan tak jelas. Kepalanya makin terdongak.

Bibir Sehun mulai mengulum nipple kiri Luhan. Menggigitnya kecil lalu menghisapnya kuat. Sehun mengulum nipple kanan dan kiri Luhan secara bergantian. Sudah puas dengan nipple Luhan, kini bibir Sehun turun ke daerah perut dan pusar Luhan. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dipusar Luhan yang tentu saja membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kegelian. Lidah Sehun terus menari-nari diarea pusar Luhan. Setelah cukup puas menggoda Luhan, Sehun menghentikan remasannya di penis Luhan. "Ck! Aahhh..sehuunnhh kenapa berhenti huuh.." Racau Luhan frustasi, entah mengapa ia sangat senang ketika penisnya diremas oleh Sehun.

"Tak sabar, eh?" Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh. Kini Sehun berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan penis Luhan. Perlahan ia mulai melepas ikat pinggang Luhan, kemudian diturunkannya resleting celananya, setelah itu boxernya dan yang terakhir celana dalam Luhan. Ia sudah melihat bahwa penis mungil Luhan sudah mengeluarkan precum dan jangan Lupakan penis mungil Luhan yang tegak itu membuat Sehun harus meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Tanpa memerdulikan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun sudah melepas satu-satunya kain yang ada ditubuh Luhan itu. Dan sekarang Luhan full naked. Nafas Sehun menjadi lebih berat ketika wajahnya sudah disajikan dengan penis mungil mengacung milik Luhan. Sehun menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya meraih penis mungil itu dan membuat Luhan mendesah "ssshhh…"

"Ugh..penismu sedang-sedang saja Luhan, tak kecil dan tak besar juga. Tapi aku menyukainya." Ucap Sehun jujur. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun merona hebat. Ia mati-matian menahan desahannya ketika tangan Sehun mulai meremas penisnya dengan lembut. "Sudah kubilang jangan ditahan, sayang. Keluarkan saja desahan erotismu itu hmm.." Ucap Sehun santai. "Ahhh…ngghhh…remas lebih kuat lagiihh ssshhh…" Desah Luhan tak sabar. Sehun yang mendengar desahan Luhan terkekeh pelan dan ia mulai memperkuat remasannya di penis Luhan.

"Ohh..yeahh seperti itu hmmmhh…" Desah Luhan sambil terus memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang semakin terdongak. Tangan Sehun yang satunya pun tak tinggal diam, dengan jahil ia meremas kuat bokong seksi nan kenyal milik Luhan yang membuat sang empunya menggelinjang. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung memasukkan penis Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Luhan yang awalnya tersentak mulai menikmati belaian halus lidah Sehun yang dengan lihai membasahi penisnya. Sehun menghisap kuat-kuat penis Luhan dan sesekali menggigitnya, tak lupa Sehun juga memainkan twinsball imut milik Luhan. Sehun terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Sssshhh..ahhh…nggghhh sehuunhh..deeper babyyhhh..hnngghh.." Racau Luhan frustasi sambil terus menjambak rambut Sehun. Sehun nyaris tersedak karena penis Luhan hampir menyentuh tenggorokkannya. Sehun terus mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Luhan. "Sehunhh..a-aku….AHHH~~" Luhan menumpahkan cairannya yang terbilang cukup banyak itu kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun dengan senang hati menghabisinya. Ia hisap dan jilat penis Luhan yang mulai melemas itu. Luhan kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menciumnya. Ternyata Sehun ingin berbagi cairan miliknya. Setelah dirasa habis, Sehun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Rasanya manis bukan? Hmm?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tak bergeming, ia bingung mau jawab apa. "Sekarang aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang tadi aku lakukan padamu, sayanghh." Bisik Sehun posesif ditelinga Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya."M-mwo?" Tanyanya. Dengan cepat Sehun membalik tubuh mereka. Kini Sehun lah yang bersandar ditembok. Perlahan Sehun mulai membuka almamater, kemudian kancing kemejanya dan sekarang Sehun half-naked. Pipi Luhan merona melihat badan atletis milik Sehun. Dengan cepat ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sehun yang menyadari sikap Luhan pun terkekeh geli. Tangannya terulur meraih dagu Luhan untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Tak usah malu seperti itu, sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat asset paling berharga milikku, kau tahu." Ucap Sehun santai. Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin kau membukakan celanaku. Sudah sesak ini." Ucap Sehun tak sabaran. Mata Luhan teralih melihat sesuatu diantara selangkangan Sehun yang menggembung. Ke-kenapa besar sekali?! Tanya Luhan dalam hati. "Ughh..cepatlah, Luhan." Ucap Sehun mengintrupsi pandangan Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk. Perlahan ia berlutut sejajar dengan penis yang 'sepertinya' sangat besar milik Sehun. Dibukanya ikat pinggang itu, resleting celananya, boxer, dan yang terakhir celana dalam Sehun.

Luhan hanya dapat menganga ketika penis tegak milik Sehun mengacung mengenai hidungnya dan ujung penis Sehun itu sudah mengeluarkan precum. "Tunggu apalagi, hm? Cepat kulum. Aku tak butuh basa-basi." Ucap Sehun datar. Luhan mengangguk paham. Dengan ragu tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk meraih penis Sehun dan dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan penis besar Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Ya, hanya setengah penis Sehun yang dapat masuk kemulutnya. Entah penis Sehun yang kebesaran atau mulutnya yang terlalu kecil.

Luhan mulai mengulum penis Sehun. Lidahnya bermain main disana dan sesekali ia gigiti penis Sehun gemas. Sehun hanya mendesis keenakan karena Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu polos. Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan penis besar Sehun. Ia semakin memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan semangat, tak lupa tangan kanannya mengocok cepat setengah penis Sehun yang tak masuk kedalam mulutnya dan tangan yang satu lagi memijat-mijat lembut twinsball Sehun. Sehun hanya dapat mendesah keenakan dan terus saja mendongakan kepala dan menjambak rambut Luhan hingga Luhan nyaris tersedak karena penis Sehun berkali-kali menghantam tenggorokannya. "Lebih cepat lagi sayangghh..ngghhh…" Desah Sehun frustasi saat dirasa klimaksnya hamper sampai sebentar lagi.

Luhan terus mempercepat kuluman serta kocokannya pada penis Sehun. "Aku akan keluarrhh…" Racau Sehun.

Tinggal menghitung detik saja Sehun akan klimaks

Satu

Dua

Ti-

**BRAKK**

**HENING**

Mata Sehun melotot tajam saat ia tahu siapa 'pembuka-pintu-gudang-sialan' itu. Hancur sudah dirinya. Gagal sudah ia klimaks. Perlahan penis Sehun pun mulai melemas dimulut Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan benihnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Se-sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan tampang watadosnya dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal penis lemas Sehun. "SIALAAANNN! BRENGSEK KALIAN, KIM JONG IN, PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR BAJINGAN! MATI SAJA KALIAN, KEPARAT!" Teriak Sehun yang begitu fantastis hampir sama dengan teriakan maha dahsyat guru Kim. Penis Sehun pun sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari jangakauan mulut Luhan ketika ia teriak. Luhan membulatkan matanya. Apa tadi kata Sehun? Kim Jong In? Park Chan Yeol? Mereka kan gang nya Sehun..terus? Ohh.. Hah?! Apa?! Kim Jong In? Park Chan Yeol?! Mereka ada disini dong?! Mati saja kau Luhan, ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"E-eh..hai Sehun…Luhan.." Ucap salah satu diantara mereka. Tak perlu ditanya siapa orangnya, jelas saja itu Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol idiot? Menyapa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. DIA MENGGAGALKAN KLIMAKS SEHUN, KAU TAHU?! Itu adalah suatu hal yang teramat parah. Chanyeol sendiri tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan Kai nanti. Sementara Kai masih membeku diposisinya, yaitu menganga lebar dengan mata membulat yang terarah kearah penis lemas Sehun.

"A-anu..Se-sehun..kau dan Lu-luhan dipanggil guru Jane tadi." Ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata. Ia sungguh keringat dingin sekarang. Luhan yang mendengar dengan jelas itu benar-benar suara Chanyeol pun langsung meneguk ludah paksa. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan..

TADA!

Beneran Chanyeol dan Kai ternyata-_-. Chanyeol melongo melihat Luhan naked dengan penis yang menggantung imut. Mata kai juga beralih pada Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Kai dan Chanyeol bertatapan. "Ta-tadi aku dan Kai disuruh oleh guru Jane mencari kalian, kerena kalian tidak ada saat jam pelajarannya. Aku dan Kai sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana. Sampai akhirnya-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena ucapan Sehun

"AKHIRNYA APA HAH?! AKHIRNYA KAU DAN KAI MENCARI KAMI DIGUDANG DAN MENDOBRAKNYA TANPA RASA BERSALAH TANPA MENGETAHUI APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DIDALAM GUDANG?! KALIAN KENAPA SIALANSEKALI SIH?! KALIAN ITUMENGGAGALKAN KLIMAKSKU SAAT LUHAN SUDAH DENGAN BENAR DAN BAIK MEMANJAKAN PENIS SEKSIKU INI. TAPI TIBA-TIBA KALIAN DATANG DAN MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA, BRENGSEKK!" Seru Sehun heboh dan kesal. Kai dan chanyeol hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Maafkan kami Sehun ka-" "KAMI APA HAH?! MAAF MAAF APA KATAMU?!" Potong Sehun cepat saat Kai ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Ck! Dasar sialan! Akan kubunuh kalian nanti. Lihat saja." Ucap Sehun tajam. Dengan cepat Sehun memakai seragamnya kembali dan tak lupa ia juga memakaikan seragam Luhan. Tak perduli sekarang malah seragamnya lebih kotor daripada dikantin tadi. Luhan sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Ia malu juga tadi penisnya dilihat oleh Kai dan Chanyeol. "Kajja, Lu. Kita ke ruangan guru Jane." Ajak Sehun saat mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan posesif.

Ketika melewati Kai dan Chanyeol aura tak enak mulai menyergapi keduanya. "Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, brengsek." Desis Sehun tajam. Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah benar-benar keluar dari gudang. Kini tinggal Kai dan Chanyeol saja.

"Bagaimana ini…nasib kita berada diujung tanduk yeol." Ucap Kai lemas. "Kau sih pake acara mendobrak pintunya segala!" Omel Kai. "Aku kan tidak tahu kalau Sehun sedang 'bermain' dengan Luhan, jadi jangan salahkan aku dong!" Balas Chanyeol membela diri. "Ya terserah kau lah, yang penting berdoa saja untuk keselamatan kita nanti. Kajja kita kekelas." Ucap Kai pasrah dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

EKHEM

EKHEM

EKHEM

UHUK (?)

HAI HAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~~ MASIH PADA INGATKAH KALIAN DENGAN FF ABAL INIIHH? MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA BUAT READERS YANG NUNGGUIN NIH FF ABAL…BARU BISA AKU LANJUT SEKARANG ;;;;;A;;;;;

Pastinya ada alesan dong kenapa chapter 2 nya baru bisa lanjut sekarang huhuu T.T

Jadi gini, waktu itu aku udah nulis nih ff setengahnya kan nahh pas kebesokannya pengen diaplod TERNYATA netbook aku RUSAK GITUUU T.T terus lamaaa kan ya nungguin beli laptop. Itu juga netbooknya aku service dulu..pas udah ada laptopnya..sumpah deh magerrr bgt lanjutin ff nya-_- apalagi ini KURIKULUM 2013 MEENNN aku sibukk banget bangeettt ama yang namanya tugas hA-_- terus juga kenapa lama dilanjut gara2 author terkena efek GALAU MAKZIMAL GARA GARA GANONTON TLP INA HIKZZZ ini aja aku bikin ulang loh dari yang udah aku bikin di netbook tadinya mau nungguin sampe netbooknya bener disservice biar gabikin 2 kali ffnya, tapi kayaknya kelamaan deh-_- kasian juga readers yang udah nungguin kelanjutan ff ini /PEDE BAT LOE EWHH/ hehe..jadi apakah alas an diatas sudah cukup dimengerti oleh kalian? /gaaa/ oke fix-_- udahlah ya, udah kejawab kan tuhhh Sehun ngapain Luhaann? Wkwk xD aku juga gatenang sih kalo nunda-nunda ff ini terus-_-

**READERS YANG BAIK DAN OENYOE TOLONG REVIEW DONG YAA…YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER SATU MONGGO REVIEW LAGI ATUH :3**

**SEKALI LAGI**

**AUTHOR MINTA MAAF**

**ATAS KETERLAMBATAN (BANGET)**

**SAMA FF INI :^)**

**DAN MOHON MAAF**

**APABILA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MEMUASKAN :^)**


End file.
